The Love Triangle
by siriusloveslupin
Summary: Two people love each other but another is jealous. My Original Characters O.Cs  Kayla Cloud and Anthony Draken are best friends! Anthony really likes Kayla, you see, but Kayla likes George Weasley. You won't believe the stakes Anthony goes at to get her.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Kayla likes George and then at the end of this chapter it gets super mysterious like "what the hell's gonna happen?" I probably just really confused you! Muahahahahaha. **

**~By the way, I'm not J.K Rowling, obviously. I'm sure she has no clue that my O.C's, Kayla and Anthony, exist. *Sigh***

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Great game, George." I congratulated the soaking wet, red headed, quidditch player. I don't think he heard me though since they were all running to the hospital wing with Harry's unconscious body.

He turned his head real quick. "Thanks!" He turned back around and kept helping with the limp body.

"I don't know what you see in him, Kayla." Anthony Draken grumbled from next to me.

I shrugged. "I dunno what I see in him either, he's just, perfect."

"Okay, for one: he's always in detention and two: all he does is play pranks on people who _aren't_ Gryffindors." Anthony scowled in my direction.

"Oh, just because you got hit with a bucket of green goo _one_ time doesn't mean you should hate him. He was just having a bit of fun, Ant." I told my best mate with a simple roll of my eyes.

"It took me _weeks_ to get that stuff out of my hair!" Anthony complained. He waved his hands in the air.

"That's because you refused to take it out with magic until I finally helped you." I told the supposedly smart Ravenclaw. "I thought Ravenclaw's were smart anyway. Why didn't you think of that in the first place?"

"I dunno." Anthony muttered as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked towards the ground.

It was pouring rain out and thunder was clapping viciously in the sky. I didn't mind it though, I loved thunder. Apparently when I was born there was one single clap of thunder, which explains my middle name Stormy.

Oh, you might want to be introduced to me real quick wouldn't you? My name's Kayla Stormy Cloud, I'm in Gryffindor and I'm a muggle born witch. This bloke walking next to me is Anthony Black Draken, and yes, he's part of the Black family line. He's in Ravenclaw and a half-bood.

I heard Slytherin's behind us cheering and laughing at the fact of Harry being unconscious. Slytherin's annoyed me, a lot. Just because I'm a muggle-born all they do is make fun of me. That dumb ass Draco Malfoy calls me mudblood all the time. I'll get back at him someday.

"I knew he would get hurt. He's not _all_ what everyone says he is." Chuckled the annoying prat, Draco Malfoy from behind us.

I turned around and stopped directly in front of the dripping wet slick haired blonde boy. "Shut up, Malfoy! Harry could really be hurt!"

"Have a crush, mudblood?" Malfoy asked me with a sly smirk.

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted. I forced him backwards with one push of both hands.

"Don't touch me you filthy little –"

"Can it, Malfoy!" Anthony finally stepped in and yelled.

By the time I looked at Anthony his wand was drawn from his pocket, as was Malfoy's.

"Stupid blood-traitor, you won't hurt me." Malfoy taunted Anthony. "Too much of a goody-goody aren't you?"

"Call her a, you-know-what again and I will." Anthony growled back at him.

Malfoy's face began to look frightened. Everyone knew well enough that Anthony was spectacular at dueling. Especially after last year's dueling club; he beat Malfoy's arse as well as mine.

Malfoy lowered his wand and shoved it back in his pocket. He stood still and stared at us for a moment, Crabbe and Goyle on his left and right both glaring at us.

"You'll be sorry next time." He muttered to both of us. He walked in-between us, pushing us both to the side.

I balanced myself upright and looked at Anthony who was putting his wand back in his pocket.

"Thanks." I told him. "But you know he'll never stop calling me that."

"I know, I just don't like it." Anthony said and gave me a weak smile. "C'mon, let's go see how Harry's doing."

Anthony and I raced each other to the inside of the castle, pushing and shoving each other's arms playfully as we half slipped on the muddy ground. When entering the castle we still continued to race each other to the hospital wing. As we turned a tight corner we bumped into a black, bat-like, figure. Professor Snape.

"How many times do I have to tell you both? No running about the corridors!" Snape spat at as both, spit emerging from his mouth.

I grimaced at the sight of his saliva flying past my head.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to wash your hair?" I mumbled as I looked away, not daring to eye the professor that despised me so much.

"What was that, Miss. Cloud?" Professor Snape asked me, trying to fix his eyes on mine.

I forced a slightly sarcastic-like smile. "Nothing professor, we'll just be going now."

I linked arms with Anthony and strode past the greasy-hair professor.

"I see why he hates you, Kay." Anthony whispered to me. He sort of chuckled as he finished his sentence.

I shrugged. _I hated Professor Snape just as much as he hated me. We had our reasons and I find them childish and stupid, but, oh well._

As we entered the hospital wing Harry was just beginning to wake up. I heard Ron Weasley tell him something about his broomstick. I ran to the left of Harry's bedside and looked at the remains of his broomstick which Ronald held.

"Oh, Harry your broom." I said sorrowfully. "I'm sorry."

Harry didn't reply, he looked very fixed on the pile of rubbish Ron held in his arms. I hadn't noticed that George was standing directly to my left. At first I thought it was Anthony but when I looked over I saw that the boy next to me had tangled red hair and Gryffindor quidditch robes on. I looked away quickly as George looked down at me the moment I looked up.

Being the shy person I am, well around blokes anyway, I turned to Anthony and told him I forgot about an essay Snape told us to write on werewolves.

We both walked at a quick pace out of the Hospital Wing.

"I thought you all ready had it done?" Anthony asked me, really confused. "You never have any homework to do on weekends."

"I just need to add a couple more inches to it and it'll be perfect." I told him.

Anthony turned his head and looked at me with a mischievous-looking smile. "You were too afraid to talk to George, weren't you?"

I looked away from Anthony's smiling, yet very accurately correct, face. "N-no." I stammered and then blushed.

I heard him chuckle a quick sigh and look forward again. He ran his hand through his thick black longish hair and continued to walk with me to the Gryffindor common room.

As we approached the portrait of the fat lady I turned around and gave Anthony a hug before muttering the password to enter my house.

I passed the many moping Gryffindors that were sitting around the fire, upset about the loss of the quidditch match. I ran up the stairs and into my dormitory. It was empty, thankfully. I ran into the loo, hoping my hair didn't look too bad.

_Merlin's beard! It's a mess!_ I ran my hand through the light brown long wavy hair that sat on my head in a million little strands. I grabbed my blue brush that sat on one of the sinks and started brushing.

As I brushed my hair I caught my own eyes staring back at me in the mirror. They were beginning to narrow and turn a gray color, aside from the normal blue.

_Shit._

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**Thoughts? Comments? I REALLY like reviews! :3 (feel free to****criticize!)Thoughts? Comments? I REALLY like reviews! :3 (feel free to****criticize!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kayla's big secret, werewolf Lupin, a firebolt, and a couple goodbyes. **

**~Oh, I'm not Miss. Rowling, sadly, she's famous and I'm not. **

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Kayla, you forgot your –"

"Forget it Anthony! I'll have to do without it!" I called back to him as I ran out of the Gryffindor common room, sprinting for the front doors.

"Wolvesbane." I heard him whisper as I fled past him.

Yeah wolvesbane might help, but, oh well I had no time. My transformation was all ready beginning. _Merlin's beard I hate it when I forget about full moons._

Yes, I'm a werewolf for your information, but, no one knows I mean accept for Anthony.

With no time to run to the whomping willow, I stopped only ten feet away from the swaying tree and began transforming completely. My arms felt like they were ripping in half as the rough skin and gray hair slowly replaced my normally pale skin. My stomach felt like it was twisting and turning and churning all of what resided in it as it grew smaller. My shirt was torn off all ready and the complete upper half of my body was gray, covered in hair and forming to a werewolf shape. My spine bent forward the slightest bit as the back of my neck formed strong muscle and grew longer. A snout grew from my nose and mouth and I felt myself getting taller as my legs transformed ripping the jeans that once fit my human form. My brain was last to transform, and after that, I remember nothing.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The one thing I was very happy at myself for was knowing to go to the shrieking shack whether I had taken my wolvesbane or not.

I opened my eyes, blinking them rapidly to release the blurriness that resided in them. I felt the chill come through the cracks of the house and through the windows. My body became covered in goose-bumps and I wrapped my arms around myself and got up from the floor. The one thing I hate about transformations, you're naked when you go back to your normal self. Poppy told me to keep extra clothing in the shrieking shack, but I never remembered, so she always laid a hospital robe in one of the rooms before I headed out for the night.

The white robe was set on the old dusty couch. I grabbed it viciously and threw it on. Even though alone, I felt completely exposed and awkward. I tied the robe and ran through the tunnel of the shack and looked cautiously out of the hole under the whomping willow. _Dammit, I hate that I can't carry my wand with me. Here we go._ I ran out of the tree, dodging braches left and right from the whomping willow's blows. One of the smaller limbs nicked my ankle but I was able to run the rest of the way from its reach.

I turned around and face the tree. "I hate you." Its branches began to shake like it had heard my comment or something so I turned and ran at full speed towards the castle.

It was 6:30am, the castle doors were open as usual, and classes hadn't started yet as usual. I didn't need to go to Poppy either as usual. I ran past the hospital wing and gave her a thumbs up to tell her that my night went fine and ran towards Gryffindor tower.

Most werewolves would need some sleep after a long night out, but not me. I absolutely hate skipping classes. So to make up for the loss of sleep I just skip dinner and go to bed right after classes. I just wish Hermione wasn't so nosey, she constantly questions me about my tiredness or whatever. I just like to go to bed early is all. Obviously she doesn't fall for that.

"Fortuna Major" I whispered to the Fat Lady.

"Oh hi dear! Have a nice night out?" She asked me.

"It could've been better." I gave her my answer in a chuckled tone.

She gave a light hum. "Well go on in dear." She opened up and I climbed through only to meet my nose with the one's of a certain George Weasley.

"Sorry." We both chimed at the same time.

He stared at me for a moment, looked down and then up. "Why are you in a –"

"Bye!" I shouted in him and his twins faces and pushed past them both, racing up the stairs and into my dormitory.

I turned the knob quietly, not wanting to wake my piers, and waltzed over across the room and into the loo. After a half hour shower of washing my hair repeatedly and scrubbing my self with a bar of soap I got rid of the dog smell and felt clean again. _Sometimes I just love showers._

I stepped out of the loo in my Gryffindor robes, drying my hair with my towel.

"You know, I never saw you go to bed last night." Hermione suddenly spoke. "You weren't in it when I went to sleep at midnight."

"Decided to stay out late." I mumbled, still rubbing my hair in the towel.

"Since when do you stay out late?" Hermione asked.

"Since Anthony and I were finishing up our essays in the library." I answered her and threw the towel on the floor of the loo. _I wonder why Snape was our teacher the other day anyway. Maybe Professor Lupin was having post-moon symptoms._"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm starved and going to breakfast. Come with?"

"No, I'm eating with Harry and Ron this morning. Thanks for the offer though." She told me.

"All right then." I grabbed my school satchel and walked out of the dormitory without a bye or see you later and walked down to the common room.

_I wonder what Fred and George were up to so early this morning._

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Now before I collect your essays on the werewolf I'll give you all a chance to go over it to make sure you got your facts right." Professor Snape grumbled to our class. "Who can tell me the only way a werewolf will remember themselves in human form?"

I tried not to raise my hand. Answering too many questions would render it obvious. Hermione's hand shot up in the air and, as usual, Professor Snape ignored her. Anthony's hand was next to come up.

"Ah, Mr. Draken, you know the answer?" Snape asked him.

"Yes sir. The potion, wolvesbane, renders a werewolves mind to stay in human-mode and allows it to remember themselves." Anthony answered.

"Very good, as usual, Mr. Draken." Snape whispered, mainly to himself, but gave a nod as to tell Anthony he was correct.

I stared at the pictures of the process of a werewolf's transformation that were placed on the board. The last picture was wrong, I'm sure on purpose. The brain is the last thing to lose human form, not the snout; duh.

"Miss. Cloud!" Professor Snape yelled my name. My head shot up and I looked to him. "Since you seem so interested in the board, can you tell me what's wrong with the placement of the pictures of a werewolf's transformation?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes I can. The last phase of the transformation is not the changing of the nose into a snout, but rather the wiring of the brain from human form to thinking like a werewolf."

Professor Snape crouched in front of my desk and glared at me for a moment. "You may have gotten that right, but you need to pay attention in my class." He spat.

He stood up and began pacing the room again.

"This isn't even _your_ class." I mumbled as his cape turned the corner of my desk.

"Someone's grumpy this morning." Anthony whispered.

I reached over and smacked his elbow as a, 'shut up, I know.'

"What's the most significant change of a werewolf?" Snape asked, yet another question

_He's probably just going to fail us all, why does he even bother?_

"The eyes." I whispered into my hand that was now propping my head on the desk.

"What was that, Miss. Cloud?" Professor Snape asked me.

"The eyes." I repeated.

"Sometimes I wonder how you know _so_ much." He muttered with a deep glare in my direction.

I rolled my eyes. _So funny, Snape._

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Oh, not again Miranda, I told you I hate taking care of mandrakes." I complained as my best friend, Miranda Nelinne, dragged me off to the greenhouses.

She had this fascination with Herbology class and mandrakes. Don't ask why, because I have no idea.

"Aww, you shouldn't _hate_ the mandrakes, they're just little plants." Miranda said, happily skipping while she held my wrist, making me follow.

"Evil plants." I muttered.

She gasped. "How could you say that? They're so adorable!"

"They're wrinkly and look like old dried up prunes." __

"Oh, they do not."

I sighed and began to walk at Miranda's pace to the greenhouses where I would spend dreaded hours repotting mandrakes for Madame Sprout. I could be sleeping, but I was too nice to say no to Miranda. I mean, she is my best mate.

After two long, excruciating hours of repotting mandrakes, I finally got to leave the dreaded greenhouse. One: I hate earmuffs, two: a mandrake almost bit me, and three: I'm so tired I may not even make it to the common room. Talk about a tiring day!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

I got an early morning edition of the Daily Prophet one morning from my owl, Aragorn.

"Thanks buddy." I muttered to the bird, too focused on the headline to give him a treat. This forced him to peck at my hand and fly away, very angered with me.

_Lunar Lunatic_

_By: Rita Skeeter._

_Word from an inside source has told me an interesting fact on a certain professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_"Complete lunatic, I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when hiring him for the job." States Severus Snape, current Potions professor at Hogwarts School._

_According to him, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year at Hogwarts, Remus John Lupin, is a werewolf; an out of control one at that._

_Said, lunatic, by Severus Snape, is heard to possibly be leaving the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Which begs the question, was he sacked by Albus Dumbledore?_

I couldn't read anymore. How could Snape say that? I knew there was a reason I would hate him so much.

"What's wrong? You look horribly mad." Anthony asked me, studying the red now forming in my face.

"Snape tol-" _Oh wait, Anthony doesn't know about Lupin. Oh well, he would now._ "Just read the prophet. I have to go ask Professor Lupin something."

I ran out of the great hall, leaving all my things with Anthony. It was the last day of school anyway, it's not like I cared about losing a couple text books if Anthony forgets them there.

I climbed my way up the stairs to the Defense room. The door was open so I didn't bother to knock. Professor Lupin wasn't in the classroom itself but I heard some music from a record playing up in his office.

"Professor Lupin?" I called as I made my way to the top and looked in his office. Everything was packed up and we was looking at a piece of parchment on his desk. "Oh you have been sacked, haven't you?"

He chuckled. "No I haven't been sacked, just deciding to leave."

"But you can't go; you're our only _good_ defense teacher. I think I actually learned something this year! Much more than I did from Lockhart or Quirrel anyway." I shuddered at the sound of Quirrel's name.

"I'm pretty sure parents wouldn't agree with someone like _me_ teaching their children. It would be, a hazard, you could say." He explained and turned around to face me.

"I'm sure no one will care, I certainly don't, and none of the kids that were reading the prophet this morning seemed to mind. Well, their faces weren't shocked or anything, so I'm guessing that's a good sign." I told him, hoping he would decide to stay. I didn't want another Defense professor and Lupin could actually teach us something.

"Of course _you_ don't mind." Lupin said with another little chuckle. "I just know the parents _will_ mind."

I sighed before I was interrupted by someone knocking on the door behind me. I turned and no one was in the way yet.

"Hello Harry." Lupin greeted. He pointed to the parchment behind him as Harry appeared in the way. "I could see you coming."

Both of them smiled.

"Hiya Harry." I greeted with a smile. I turned back to professor Lupin. "Well, goodbye professor."

"Goodbye Kayla." He said, as I left his office and left the classroom.

_Wow, another new Defense professor next year. That job really is jinxed._

I walked back into the great hall only to see everyone gathered around a certain section of one of the tables. I looked curiously over there. Anthony wasn't in the crowd, he was still sitting where I left him, reading the Prophet.

"What are they all on about?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"I dunno." Anthony muttered, his eyes still scanning the Prophet. "Oh, wait, what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Them." I pointed. "What are they on about?"

Anthony studied the group of kids, mainly containing Harry Potter's immediate friends and other random fans.

"Let's check it out." He said, grabbing his stuff and shoving the Prophet in his bag. I grabbed my satchel and we walked over to the other table. "So, professor Lupin's a werewolf?"

"Yep." I whispered. I stood next to Ron. "Hey Ronnie."

He smirked as he looked up at me. "Must you insist on calling me that?"

I smiled. "Yes. Now what's all this about?"

"Harry got a firebolt!" The Weasley twins said at the same time.

That always freaked me out.

"So you opened his package?" I asked them.

"No." Fred answered.

"Ron did." George finished for him.

"Did not!" Ron protested. "You guys _made_ me. There is a difference."

The twins rolled their eyes.

After Harry had grabbed the firebolt and ran outside with it, taking it off for a flight, Anthony and I decided to spend the rest of our time together in the quidditch pitch. I liked the quidditch pitch, despite the fact that I suck at quidditch and have balance issues; the pitch has a nice clear view of the sky.

"I'll miss you this summer, Kayla." Anthony whispered as the moon rose up and the stars began to appear in the dark sky.

"I'll miss you too, Ant." I whispered back, keeping my eye on the sky, watching the stars appear one by one and the moon come more visible to my eye. Thankfully only a waning gibbous.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**Questions? Comments? Review boxes are your friends!**

**~Again, all credit to the character, Miranda Nelinne, belongs to my dear friend, as she is known on my leaky, MissHermione. **

**~And yes, I AM fully aware that Harry really receives the firebolt at Christmas time, but, I liked the way they made him receive it in the movie better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A little bit of romance, a little bit of sadness, and a whole new year of Hogwarts. **

**~Oh, right, I'm not J.K.R. Dammit, I guess I can wake up from that dream now. **

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Oh, mum please stop it." I complained as I tried to push my mother's face away from my cheek. "I'm fourteen. I don't wanna be seen being kissed by my mother."

Mum moved away from me. "You act like it's a bad thing."

"It _is_ a bad thing. I don't need to be embarrassed by you in front of all my friends. It's bad enough being muggle-born." I mumbled, half under my breath.

Mum hated when I complained about being muggle-born so I averted my eyes from her. When I looked to my left, avoiding the glare I could now feel on me, I saw George Weasley and his family. All gingers. I gave a little chuckle.

"What's so funny, Kayla?" My dad asked of me.

"Oh. Nothing." I said, smiling in the direction of the Weasley family. I turned to face my parents again; mum's eyes had eased. "I'll see you guys at Christmas. Love you." I reached up and put either arm around my parents for a quick hug.

"You too honey." Dad told me.

"You too, Kayla. Tell Anthony we say hello since we didn't see him all summer." Mum told me.

"I will. Bye!" I was all ready rolling my trunk and running along towards the barrier.

I stood behind the Weasley family as they, one by one, took turns running at the wall. Fred and George were last to run through. Their mother gave them both a little peck on the cheek before telling them to run through. I snickered.

George turned around, probably hearing my snicker. "Nothing wrong with a little kiss from you mum, Kayla."

"Yeah, I'm sure you get them all the time." Fred said, turning around as well.

I shrugged. "A little too much actually. Go on." I waved towards the wall. "The train won't wait forever."

The twins turned around simultaneously and ran at the wall, Fred entering before George. I looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, giving them a smile of which they returned, and then ran at the wall.

_Oh wow. Aurors. Lots of them. What's going on here?_ That was the first thing I thought of when entering the platform; not, I'm glad to be home, or, Wow I still love the color of that train.

"Oof." Someone grumbled behind me. They had hit my bum with their trolley as I walked towards the luggage compartment of the train. "Sorry Kayla."

I turned around. "Oh, hiya Harry. It's fine. I'll just have a sore bum for a couple days." I giggled.

Harry gave me a slight smile, not his normal laugh like he normally does.

"Are you okay Harry?" I asked him. "Oh, hi Ronnie." I waved behind him.

"Again with the Ronnie." Ron huffed and rolled his eyes. "Hi Kayla."

I gave Ron a short smile. "So, what's up Harry?"

"Don't you read the prophet?" He asked me. His eyes were wide and said 'how the hell do you _not_ know what's wrong.'

I shook my head. "No. I don't."

"Well here. We're going to find Hermione. Read it for yourself. See you around." Harry handed me yesterday's version of the daily prophet.

_Dark Mark Spotted_, was the headline of the paper.

_During the quidditch world cup, after a fantastic victory by the Irish, chaos broke out in the camps. Most believed this to be the Irish over-celebrating or maybe some Bulgarians and Irish men brawling over the wins and loses of the cup; but no. The dark mark, or the mark of he-who-must-not-be-named was spotted just above the camp after it had been ransacked by a group of death eaters._

_The return of these dark wizards has stricken fear throughout all of the wizarding society. The dark mark was set off by someone unknown to us or the ministry, but, we can promise that we will find the culprit. Whoever has done this knows something, something that could put the fate of our world back into times of trouble and evil._

I stopped reading. That was enough for my mind. Being muggle-born and all, I couldn't even imagine the possibility of Lord Voldemort returning!

"C'mon Kayla, the train won't wait forever." I heard George Weasley yell from a window of the train.

The platform was just about cleared and the luggage department man was waiting impatiently for me to hand him my trunk.

I shook my head with a smirk at George's statement and rolled my trunk the rest of the way to the man.

"Thank you, miss." He forced from his mouth and grabbed my trunk from my grip.

_Someone's moody._

I hopped aboard the train and skipped down the aisle, searching each compartment for Anthony. As I glanced at one I saw the familiar black haired boy and swung open the compartment.

"Oh. Michael, it's just you." I said disappointedly to Michael Corner. "You and Anthony look too much alike. Do you know where he is?"

"He's looking for you, but, he is sitting in here so come on in." Michael waved me in with him normal happy smile. "How was your summer?"

"Dismal." I answered with a huff. "I did nothing but sit in front of my open refrigerator." Michael gave me a puzzled look. "Refrigerator is something muggles keep food in." I specified. "And it's really cold so, I sat in front of that all summer pretty much. It was way too hot. How about your summer?"

"Great! Mine was really great. I went to the World Cup." He told me.

"How did that blow over? I read about the death eaters and the dark mark."

"It was pretty scary, but, my parents and I got to our portkey in time to get out."

"Did you hear about the dark mark?" Anthony asked, barging into the compartment.

"We were just talking about it." I told him. "You were there weren't you?"

Anthony nodded. "Yeah I was." His face got a little saddened as he sat next to me.

_It's funny how that kid goes from excited to mellow._

"Alright?" I asked him.

He was looking down at his shoes toying with the untied string. His pupils were dilating and he looked like he could cry.

Michael kicked my toe. I looked up and he shook his head, giving me a sorrowful look.

I turned back to Anthony and put my hand over top of his. "Anthony, what happened?"

He coughed slightly, clearing his voice of being crackled with tears. "Albert was killed."

I didn't say anything. The only thing I ever said was _it's going to be all right_ but obviously I knew it wasn't and wouldn't be.

Albert was Anthony's twin brother; he was a squib though. They had never gotten along ever since Anthony got a Hogwarts letter and Albert didn't. He had always been jealous of Anthony's powers and his parents' powers. I'm sure Anthony was torn up about this; they never got along even though Albert was his other half.

Anthony's eyes were cloudy when I looked back up at him.

"Hi everyone!" Miranda said, excited and bubbly-like, interrupting our moment. "Oh. I'm sorry." She put her hand over her mouth and entered the compartment, sitting next to Michael. "What happened?" She whispered to Michael.

Michael shook his head at her, knowing we shouldn't talk about it.

She put her head down and stayed quiet. "I'll just be quiet now." She toyed with the strings of her sleeveless hoodie and hummed quietly to herself.

"Wanna just walk up and down the aisle for a little?" I asked Anthony. "We can talk about it or just walk, if you want?"

Anthony nodded and said yes so quietly I don't think he even hardly heard it.

We stood up and were about to open the door when the train roared to life, blowing its whistle once, and moving down the tracks. _Yay! Back to Hogwarts!_

"Anthony, are you trying out for quidditch again this year?" Aidan Kiely asked, practically slamming open our door. "Oh, sorry." He backed up a bit. His and Anthony and my faces were directly in front of each others. "Well Ant, are you?"

Anthony shook his head no.

"But Ant, you're the best beater on the team!" I protested.

"Maybe next year I'll rejoin." He mumbled. "Just not this year."

Aidan looked upset. "Oh, okay then." He left the compartment doorway and went back into his own.

I heard Miranda giggle behind us. I turned around and her face was bright red. I gave her a little smirk and a roll of my eyes as I mouthed 'you like him.' She about got up and protested, but Anthony and I left before she could. She knew I was right anyway.

"Anthony, the team _needs_ you though. You're the best beater they have. C'mon you have to try-out again." I was practically begging him. Quidditch was his favourite sport and it made him happy; and he needed to be happy.

Anthony shrugged. "Aidan's a good enough chaser for the team. He could probably be just as good a beater as I am too."

"Oh stop it, Ant. You're a great player and you know it. Oh hey Cho." I waved to Cho Chang as we slipped past her and the candy trolley. She gave me a friendly smile. "Anyway Ant, you're gonna need something to get your spirits up and quidditch is it."

"What if I just wanna mope about it though?" Anthony asked.

I knew he did. He would mope about this for weeks, no months, no maybe the whole year. Anthony wasn't going to take this well in any way and I had to think of something to make him smile.

"Oi Kayla!" Someone called my name. George Weasley. Again.

"What George?" I asked him, stopping in the middle of the aisle, holding Anthony's arm.

He eyed me and Anthony curiously. "I was gonna ask you something, but, never mind you two seem to be having a moment. Stop by my compartment before we get to Hogwarts, could you?"

I looked at him for a moment. "Yeah sure." I smiled.

George smiled as he went back into his compartment.

"You could've gone." Anthony whispered to me. "I don't mind."

"And I don't care if you don't mind, I'm spending time with you." I told him, almost forcefully, linking arms with him and walking towards the end of the train.

We stopped before reaching the Prefects compartment and turned back around. We were silent the whole time; maybe a word here or there, but nothing big. I didn't expect Anthony to talk much.

We were headed back towards our own compartment. I eyed George's compartment that was just a couple feet away by now. Anthony had unlinked our arms, opened that compartment and pushed me inside. I heard him snicker a bit outside the door and walk away. _Well at least that made him smile._

"Dramatic entrance, wow that was just perfect." Fred was clapping.

I rolled my eyes. "You can thank Anthony for my excellent acting."

"Then I shall. C'mon Lee, let's go find Anthony." Fred said and grabbed Lee's wrist, rushing out of the compartment.

I watched them leave, my eyebrow raised. "Okay then." I nodded.

George let out a soft chuckle. "That's just Fred being Fred."

I smiled. I was still awkwardly standing in the middle of the compartment.

George patted the seat next to him. "You can sit, you know?"

"Right." I chuckled. "I knew that." I sat on the seat next to George. "So, why'd you ask me to come in here?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

"Okay."

George sighed and looked out the window for a moment. I started to feel a little awkward. Was he going to speak?

"Well actually," He started, still staring out the window. "I was wondering something."

"What were you wondering?"

He looked over at me, his eyes fixed on mine. He opened his mouth to speak but then instantly closed it. After another two seconds of staring, his eyes a perfect chocolate brown and mine a bright shimmering blue, we closed them and kissed. I was more surprised than anything, since George had moved in first for the kiss I had closed my eyes at the last second. I felt myself gasp a bit, but I still managed to kiss the ginger back.

I pulled back before George did, only because I was nervous. I looked at him for a moment.

"Sorry." He mumbled, sliding a little bit away. "I thought you –"

"I do." I stopped him mid-sentence.

"You do like me?"

"Yeah."

"Then why'd you pull away?"

I looked down, embarrassed about what I was going to say. "I was, uh, nervous."

"Nervous?" George asked, chuckling. "Why?"

"Because I've never kissed anyone before. Why else would I be nervous?"

George shrugged a little.

_Well I guess this is it. I'm dating George Weasley._

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Oh, God no George." I told him. "You're not trying to get into this Tri-Wizard crap."

"Why not? It sounds fun! Think of all the money we'd get too!" He protested.

I shook my head. "Shush, Dumbledore's speaking again."

We turned our heads to the front of the great hall, listening to Professor Dumbledore talk about the Tri-Wizard tournament.

He had mentioned something about no quidditch this season. _Well that won't help Anthony's depression get any better._

"-no one under the age of seventeen is allowed to put their name in the cup." I heard Bartemius Crouch announce as I chimed back into the speech.

"That's rubbish!" George yelled.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Fred yelled next.

I put my forehead on my hands and shook my head. _Of course they'd be upset about that._

"I like that rule." I hummed to myself.

George heard me and looked down at me. "Of course you do."

"Well, that means _you_ can stay out of danger." I pointed out to him.

"All ready over protective and it hasn't even been a full day yet." George joked with me. He kissed me on the forehead and we began to listen to the rest of the speech and Tri-Wizard information.

_You know, I've never thought about this, but now that I have a boyfriend I am. How do I explain to him me sneaking out in the middle of the night once a month? Oh Merlin, it looks like I'm going to be single again, soon. _

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**Thoughts? Comments? My name's a review box and I like words!**


End file.
